


Завтра

by stuffcobbsays



Series: Спецквест [62]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Angst, Don't copy to another site, Dubious Consent, Fandom Kombat 2020, Forced Masturbation, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:00:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26359117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuffcobbsays/pseuds/stuffcobbsays
Summary: кинк: мастурбирование без согласия или против воли
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Спецквест [62]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919695
Kudos: 8
Collections: Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (кинки), fandom Drarry 2020 спецквест кинки





	Завтра

**Author's Note:**

> кинк: мастурбирование без согласия или против воли

– Тебе понравится, – уверенно сообщает Малфой с самодовольной ухмылкой, прижимая его к стене. Гарри тупо смотрит на знакомую злую усмешку, искажающую чужие черты. Они как будто расплываются перед глазами: на месте худого, с ввалившимися глазами, лица словно проступает другое – совсем еще юное, и это Малфой в Хогвартсе, прижимающий его к холодным камням Астрономической башни.

Пусть будет так – Гарри пьян, и ему, если честно, без разницы.

Без разницы, когда Малфой возится с пряжкой ремня и уверенно – где только научился? – расстегивает ширинку узких магловских джинсов. Обхватывает его член. Совершает – на пробу – несколько длинных, вверх-вниз-вверх, движений, под неестественным – Гарри даже в таком состоянии видно – углом выворачивая локоть.

Гарри смотрит в чужое лицо, и выцветшие глаза напротив наливаются серым, наливаются светом: тогда, много лет назад, Малфой прижал его к стене, выбивая дух, и впился поцелуем – отчаянным, злым. Начало восьмого курса, они – отчаянные и злые, в ушах шумело не от огневиски – от того, что это Малфой, Малфой, Малфой его целует, и Гарри зачем-то начал целовать в ответ.

Чужая рука скользит по коже уверенно и плавно, задевая самые нужные точки – паршивец по-прежнему помнит, как ему нравится, даже спустя столько лет, и тело Гарри помнит тоже – само подается навстречу ласкающей руке, хочет вбиваться в подставленный, плотно сжатый кулак.

Лишь бы всё скорей закончилось. ~~не кончалось~~. Лишь бы на смену юному, нежному лицу не возвращалось это – истощенное, серое от усталости и бесконечного ужаса присутствия дементоров.

Завтра Малфоя не станет, и Гарри, наверное, не станет тоже.


End file.
